Switching DC-DC converter circuits are used to convert input DC voltage to an output DC voltage or current to drive a load. Many DC-DC converter circuits use high and low-side switches, typically actuated in alternating fashion to convert the input voltage to an output voltage. Switching losses can occur when the voltage across the high-side switch is non-zero due to discharging of capacitance associated with the high-side switch. To achieve high efficiency, it is desirable to turn the high-side switch on when the voltage across the switch is at or close to zero. The high-side switch voltage can be measured for zero voltage switching (ZVS), but the high-side switch voltage can be very high. For example, the high-side switch can be connected to the power converter input rail and to the switching node that can resonate up to or beyond the power converter input rail voltage for resonant converters. As a result, measuring the voltage across the high-side switch to implement zero voltage switching requires high voltage comparators to accommodate high input voltages to the comparator, and high voltage comparators typically suffer from slow response time. In this regard, ZVS detecting comparators should be fast for use in real-time switching control (low propagation delay) since the comparison must be made during the short interval when the switching node is resonating toward the power converter input rail after the low-side device is turned off. Moreover, continuous time comparators have high power consumption for high speed operation. Another approach is to use voltage dividers that reduce the detected signal, but this approach may require large voltage divider components and size restraints typically require the voltage divider resistors to be external from a controller integrated circuit (IC). In addition, voltage divider resistors consume power in order to implement ZVS detection. Another approach provides near-ZVS detection using an auxiliary diode and current mirrors referenced to the switching node, but this approach requires additional circuitry and is costly in terms of size and power consumption.